warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of StarClan
Prolouge I was floating up to a blue, sparkly place. Could it be? StarClan! "Hello, Cinderpelt," said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Yellowfang trotting up to me. I touched noses with her, excited to see my old mentor. "How is Leafpool?" I asked. I was anxious to see. Yellowfang led me to a pool. It showed my dead body, and Leafpool crying. "I'm sure she knows I'm here, waiting," I meowed. Yellowfang nodded. "Shall I visit her tonight?" I asked. "Sure. Just don't make her miss you more." said Yellowfang. I trotted around, exploring. I found blue things, with the name 'Dream Visit'. There were thousands. "It's night time down there," said Yellowfang. I jumped and turned around. "Follow me to visit her," said Yellowfang. I followed her through a pacific path. I saw Leafpool, running, scared. "Try to catch up," said Yellowfang. I ran, and soon, she saw me. I watched as she skidded to a halt. "Cinderpelt? Are you dead?" asked Leafpool. "I live on in StarClan," I replied. I saw Leafpool's eyes water as I left her. Chapter 1: Cinderpelt I looked around StarClan's hunting grounds. I longed to hunt, but could I with my crippled leg? I didn't feel pain anymore though. But, I thought, in StarClan all your wounds disappear. I looked around to ask Yellowfang for advice. "Yellowfang?" I meowed. She came trotting up to me. "Yes?" "Is it true that all your wounds disappear?" I asked. "Yes," replied my mentor. "Wow!" I was excited. I bounded for a mouse, but Yellowfang stopped me. "Prey should also live on. We do not need to feed," Yellowfang told me. "Oh," I said. I was really excited to hunt. I looked at the mouse, who was now scuffling among the grass. "Please? One more chance before my hunting spirit dies?" I asked Yellowfang. She dipped her head. "Very well," she replied. I crouched, getting ready to pounce. I had not been taught much of warrior skills; but I knew the basics to hunting. I stalked forward. It still did not notice me as I pounced. It ran, but I was to fast for it. I gave it a sharp nip to the neck. It lay limp. I carried it back, but my belly did not feel like eating. I put it with the other prey, those caught by the cats who chose to hunt. "Cinderpelt? Is that you?" Came the voice of my friend, Mudfur. "Mudfur!" I gasped. I knew he had died, but the chances of finding him were very little. Mudfur ran up to me. I purred and touched noses with him. It did feel good to smell his sweet scent again. "So, what should we do?" I asked. "There is lots to do here," he meowed. I looked around the moors and thick forests. It all seemed like the forest combined together. "I see," I said. I was awed by the forests and moors stretching out before me, there was much to do. "Let's look for herbs!" I said. "Cats can die in StarClan. It's like their spirit fades away..." Mudfur told me. His voice trailed off. I tipped my head. "Never mind. I don't want to talk about it," he meowed. I nodded. I would not like to talk about death, either. Chapter 2: Yellowfang I wanted to see Cinderpelt again, so badly. I missed being her mentor. "Cinderpelt, want me to show you around?" I asked when she came by. "No, thanks," I heard her say. "Mudfur is my guide." I was shocked to hear that. "Seriously? I thought you were my apprentice," I scoffed. "Oh.. I-I was just joking," she stammered. She whispered something and came to me. Of course I did not believe her, but I acted like I did. I showed her the new and old territory. "Here, are the StarClan memory grounds," I told Cinderpelt. There were no burial mounds yet. "What is it for?" she asked. "When a spirit fades. Whenever a cat dies, we mark where their spirit fades." I told Cinderpelt sadly. I never wanted this to happen. I would be tough, though. No cat would ever get to my soft core. Other then Firestar. I looked around, wishing StarClan had not made this dark place. Now there was no turning back, rewinding. I knew Cinderpelt was to young to see this place! Her eyes were clouded. That is what happens when you fall under the curse of this stupid place! I took her by the scruff and ran. I did not want to be eaten by the dark mist that almost surrounded me. ~ I whipped my head around. I wanted to make sure we were safe, and well away from there. I smelled the sweet, unmistakeable scent. Spottedleaf. "Where are you?" I asked. "Here," she purred. I saw her small body, witch looked strong and broad in the faint sunlight. "Cinderpelt was shocked by the grounds," I told her. Spottedleaf took my apprentice and gave her herbs. "Let her rest," Spottedleaf told me. I nodded and decided to walk around. I explored a little and found things even I had not seen- I did not join StarClan that long ago, though. Chapter 3: Bluestar I walked through the thin grass of StarClan. After being teased by the Dark Forest, I wanted to see if we had new arrivals. I saw a broad gray pelt in the grass. Could it be? "Cinderpelt!" I gasped. Spottedleaf stopped me. "No, she needs to rest." "Why?" I asked. She just faded. Ugh! Why did she move to a different place? Oh, you guys probably don't know what moving is. It's kind of teleporting; but it's a Twoleg word I've heard of from Kittypets. I was looking for a shelter, we were about to send rain to moarn for Cinderpelt. "StarClan, gather!" I yowled. Cats crowded below me. "As you all know, ThunderClan is devestated for the loss of Cinderpelt," I said. Everyone below nodded. "We must work together to send rain. We are also moarning, even though she is with us now. We must not let the Clans down." I concluded. I lifted my paws in the air, and put them to my chest. Everyone else did so. "Come, rain. We moarn the loss of Cinderpelt. You mustn't let us down, ThunderClan must live on." we chanted. Clouds started to form in the pool. We were all silent. This was part of the rain truce. It started dripping, but we couldn't talk until it was full. A few seconds later, it was pooring. "We did it again, StarClan." ~ It was night time in the forest. I was looking down upon the sad Leafpaw. "Be strong," I urged. "We will send her a sign Cinderpelt is O.K.," said Yellowfang. "Oh, I think she knows," I replied. We both looked down. From what I saw, Leafpool was still moarning. She looked like a miserable ball, curled up in her den. "I think she needs help." Chapter 4: Cinderpelt I jolted open my eyes. I could smell the sweet scent of herbs. Was I back? No. I still saw no stars in the sky, because we were the stars! "So, your finally awake?" asked a voice. "Who are you?" I asked. "Spottedleaf," the cat replied. "Why am I here?" Spottedleaf didn't answer. She just looked at me solemnly. "I thought your spirit faded," she finally answered. I was surprised. Why would she think that? Questions filled my mind. Then, I heard a voice. They were sending out cats to go to a dream. I went over. "Oh, Cinderpelt!" said Bluestar. I purred and touched noses with my old friend. "Can I go?" I asked. "Sure, you were her mentor," Bluestar replied. Her? Who? Leafpool!? ''I thought. Leafpool? I just saw her, surely she knew I was safe. ~ I walked through a forest with Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf. I saw the brown shape moving. "We are here!" I called. Bluestar silenced me. Leafpool turned around and saw me. She ran forward. It was working! "Hello," I said. "Hi," breathed my apprentice. "How are you?" I asked. She dipped her head. "Well." The other cats stepped forward. Leafpool gasped. "These are my friends!" I said. Leafpool looked tiny compared to them. We all had broad shoulders witch shone in starlight or sunshine. Even if it was gray. Or dull... I could go on forever but I just won't. "Who are they?" They introduced themselves. I smiled at Leafpaw, but, the dream faded. I was back in StarClan. "What was that for?" I asked. "Our time was up," replied Bluestar. "If we stayed there any longer we'd fade." I glanced at her in surprise. "So that's why-" "Yes." Chapter 5: Yellowfang I couldn't believe she didn't know me. I was legendary- I think. Or.... Maybe just among Medicine Cats. "We must sort out cats for a second dream," I insisted to Bluestar. "No," she replied. "We must wait. I don't want to spook Leafpool with all this nonsense." Nonsense? What did she mean by that? I started at her in confusion. "There is no nonsense in her dreams." I meowed. "Really? If there isn't, why are we sending dreams that do not carry an omen of prophecy?" My old leader replied. "I am much old and wiser then you," I replied, hoping this was true. "Did you come from my time, Yellowfang? Answer me." the leader replied. I held my gaze. "I trained as a warrior first and fought you," I admitted. "Good." "So, we are equal." "Yes." I turned around, hoping to get out of this weird conversation. I was honestly not in the mood. One more word, and I'd be annoyed. So annoyed I could have clawed her face off if we were alive. "Hello, Cinderpelt," I said when I saw her. "Hello." she replied in a tiny voice. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." "I can tell," I replied. "Nothing bad could possibly happen here," I added. "It's just, I have gotten an omen," announced my apprentice. "Really?" I asked. "We need to send it." "''After death, there will be much more to come. The falling stars will light up the night, and Thunder with Wind will strike." It sounded ominous to me. "What is 'death' going to mean?" I shivered as thoughts flew through my mind. I didn't want to find out, and glad I couldn't. Chapter 6: Bluestar I watched as Yellowfang and Cinderpelt approached me. What did they want? "What do you want?" I lashed my tail. "Nothing, we just have a prophecy." they said. "Hmmm?" "After death, there will be much more to come. The falling stars will light up the night, and Thunder with Wind will strike," mewed Cinderpelt. It did not sound real to me. "Are you trying to make this up? Prophecies are not a game," I said. It was true. "It was true, Bluestar. Perhaps your age is getting your mind." "Of course not!" I stood up, and lashed my tail in annoyance. "This is over!" I yowled. "I do not believe this prophecy!" They muttered something as I watched them go. I felt sorry for them. Something I strangely had not felt in a long time. "Wait!" I called. It was to late- they were already gone. Sorry, ''I thought. I leaped off the rock where I was sunning myself. I saw Spottedleaf. "Hello," I dipped my head in greeting. "Hi," she replied. "Do you need anything?" I asked awkwardly. She shook her head. "No." With that she turned around and headed for StarClan's river. I went there too. I looked into the water, seeing my reflection. It looked old and scarred no more. It looked like a young she-cat, no battle scars. Cinderpelt sat beside me. "Hello," I meowed. "Hello." she returned the greeting. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "No," she replied. "I just wanted to come here. Seeing you, I thought I would talk." she replied. I sat up straight and touched noses with her. "I'm sorry for not believing the prophecy," I whispered. "It's ok," she replied. I put one paw in the water. If I jumped in all the way, I would not drown like my death- I would float like a feather. "I'm just getting a drink, though," I meowed. This was half-true. I lapped at the water. "Oh," Cinderpelt replied. When I finished, I mewed a good-bye and walked away. Chapter 7: Cinderpelt I could tell Bluestar was hiding something. "Bluestar, I know," I called out to her. She sighed. "Yes, yes," she answered me quietly. "I've just been so sad lately." I looked at her as if she killed a StarClan warrior. "Really? I thought all was happy here," I said. "Not all." replied my old leader, suddenly looking ragged and old. "Bluestar, it is not your fault," I told her. "Of course not," she answered me. I touched her nose. Surely, she would feel better soon? Later... I looked down into a pool. "Leafpool... Come on. Come on, know your medicine skills," I prayed as she treated someone I didn't know. New kit or apprentice probably. "Leafpool," I called. She glanced at me, seeming to hear. She sighed and kept treating. I watched for at least another minute until Yellowfang came up to me. "Cinderpelt, come. We have a meeting," she meowed. I dipped my head and walked over. Bluestar was on the Star-rock; as I heard it was called. "StarClan, a chilling prophecy has been sent here by Yellowfang and Cinderpelt. We must send a dream to Firestar or Leafpool," she meowed. "Cinderpelt. Your with Leafpool." I took off. I wandered through a forest. The old one. I always liked to bring her here to relieve memories. I saw a river. I nodded to Leafpool, who was looking curious. "''After death, there will be much more to come. The Falling Stars will light up the night, and Thunder and Wind will strike." With that I faded out. Chapter 8: Yellowfang I looked down into the pool of Leafpool. She woke up, looking confused. "Eh, don't worry, Leafpool," I meowed. I don't know what will happen next; but I know there are going to be kits born today. "It's been almost a moon down there, and a few days up here! Time travels fast in StarClan!" Another voice had joined me. I looked to see Hollykit peering down. I purred. I just couldn't help it. "Don't fall through these pools, or rumor has it that you will be reborn." I told Hollykit. "I want to be reborn!" squeaked the kit. "No, you'd starve, or just die," I meowed. "Really?" she asked, wide-eyed. "StarClan has to grant you the life," I informed her. "Can you grant it to me?" asked Hollykit. I shook my head. "That is the power of the past leaders of your Clan," I mewed. Hollykit scrambled off. Would she get reborn in the new litter? I heard a 'sure' and a noise. Oh, no. "Hollykit!" I yowled. To late. It fell down, down. "Goodbye." It was time for the litter. I didn't know who's kits they'd be, so I went down to watch. But you'd be surprised who was kitting. "Leafpool!?" I yowled in disbelief. The StarClan cats around me gasped. First, a black kit came out. Hollykit! I almost couldn't push back the scream. Or wail. I dunno. Next, a golden kit. Gray kit. Murmurring broke out among the cats. Chapter 9: Bluestar "Well, Leafpool, I guess you decided to break our sacred code," I muttered. I padded up to the gray cat. It was stumbling around. "Jaykit," I meowed. I gave Leafpool a name. The newly named kit padded to it's mother, starting to suckle. "Lionkit," I heard Cinderpelt say. I watched as each kit looked startled. "Hollykit, hope you have a nice time down here," I whispered to her. "I will make good choices," she replied in a voice only I could hear. I watched as Leafpool looked nervous, looking for any signs of cats around. Then, she sighed relief, standing up. She padded up to me, as if she could see me. Oh no. But, she just padded right past me. I sighed in relief. "Let's get back," I said. I jumped back up to the stars, even if they weren't there. "Ok, Jaykit, Lionkit, Hollykit," I repeated the names. Lionkit and Hollykit played, while Jaykit just sat and watched. "What's wrong with him?" asked Larchkit. "He's blind." I sighed. "Only in one eye like Brightheart?" Larchkit looked up hopefully. "No, two," I replied. Larchkit looked down. "I feel bad for him." Larchkit walked away. "It's ok," I whispered. "I do, too." I padded towards Swiftpaw. "Hello!" I mewed cheerfully. "Hi," he replied, smiling. "Did you see the kits get born?" I asked, starting a conversation. "No, sorry," he replied. "Their names are Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit," I meowed. "Wait... Hollykit chose to get reborn?" asked Swiftpaw. "Yes," I sighed. "Don't you have to at least be an apprentice?" he asked. "No, of course not," I chuckled. I playfully cuffed his ear. "Hey!" he laughed. He leapt at me, but I dodged to the side. "Hehe." Chapter 10: Cinderpelt I watched as Bluestar played with Swiftpaw. It was as if she were lying about the sad thing. I bumped right into Yellowfang. "Oh, hi," I mewed. "Hello." I padded through the forest once again. "Spottedleaf?" I yowled. She stepped out of the bushes. "Yes?" she replied. "I found some deathberries, in StarClan," I whispered. "It's a sign." she mewed. "We have to rise, and save our Clans." I could not believe this. This was the most confusing thing we got here: Save the Clans? How could we do that? ~ I walked out of StarClan for the last time. We had to move somewhere. "Come on, I love this place!" complained Larchkit. "Well, Ferncloud, your mother is down there. If she were up here, she would not approve of your behavior right now," scoffed Yellowfang. "He's just a kit," I mewed. Yellowfang looked at her in what seemed to be a 'silence' glare. I jumped back and continued. Chapter 11: Yellowfang I knew it. That this was the destiny to save our Clans: A battle. I padded to Bluestar. "I have a message," I meowed. Bluestar looked at me. "Go on." I hesitated, but held it back. "We have to save the Clans by... By... a battle!" I chocked out the word 'battle'. Bluestar stared at me in disbelief. Don't worry, I'm in that state of confusion too. ''I thought. Bluestar looked at me, and took a deep breath. "If we must, we must," she whispered. ~ I stood out on the battlefield, side by side with Firestar. I wondered if these would be my last moments in StarClan. I realized the kits were grown up now. ''Wow, ''I thought, ''time is fast in StarClan.... I attacked on command, scratching the throat of a Dark Forest warrior. I beamed in pride. But there was no time for that, I had to move on. I bit another warrior in the face. It yowled in plain terror and agony, and ran. "Wow, sorry," I whispered. I kept clawing and biting random Dart Forest cats until the battle was over. Then, I saw the last and final battle rising. Firestar and Tigerstar. "So, we meet again." growled Firestar. "Calm, calm," sneered Tigerstar. "I'm sure the kittypet knows he wasn't allowed to come here." I growled at Tigerclaw's remark. Chapter 12: Bluestar I watched in pure horror as Firestar and Tigerstar battled. They clawed each other, bit each other, until Tigerstar screeched in pure agony. I watched as his spirit slowly faded, and cats cheered. "Good job!" I yowled. But little did I know, there was one last curse. A tree fell, struck by lightning. Straight on Firestar. Epilogue Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Cinderpelt watched as Sandstorm grieved for Firestar. His spirit was by their sides, watching, wishing he had not died. The end.Category:Hollytuft